


Crashing into you

by RSMelodyMalone, Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, self declared nerd and captain of his Uni's rugby team finds himself in a rush, and literally crashes into the boy who would change his life.</p><p>Greg Lestrade, self declared bad boy (but probably the nicest kid in school) finds himself suddenly taken by a young medical student,  John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is our new thing... Johnstrade. We have to please everybody.

John rolled his head and stifled a sigh. The Maths Professor was carrying on, and on, and _on_! His watch read 2:37, class was supposed to have ended 7 minutes ago. The new episode of Doctor Who was on at 3:30, and it would take him nearly 45 minutes to gather his books, go to his locker, and get home. No sooner had the Professor begun to give his closing point was John stuffing his books in his bag, one hand in the front pocket of his hoodie, turning his mobile on, and halfway out of the room by the time class was dismissed.

 

He left the class, pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dashed down the hall. (His lockers were located halfway across the building.) Head down, thumbing through the latest texts, he wasn’t looking where he was going. He smashed head on into a solid figure and fell backwards onto his arse, stunned. He looked up to see a brunette standing in front him.

 

“Are you alright mate?” He nodded and tried to stand up,wincing, he had fallen a lot harder than he thought. His books had fallen out of his bag, and his mobile was a few feet away. (Unbroken, thankfully!)  The brunette helped him up, offering him a smile, clearly unfazed by being run into.

 

“Would be better if I hadn’t fallen” John said in a rude tone, that was his standard setting, even more when he was now definitively going to miss Doctor Who, but the taller man didn’t seemed to mind because he chuckled and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

 

“I’m sorry about that...urm… I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“That’s because I haven’t said it.”

 

“I’m Greg, Greg Lestrade.”

 

“Nice, look I gotta dash, I have somewhere to be.” He started walking when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back.

 

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting your books?” Greg raised an eyebrow at him and leaned down, gathered John’s books and with a bit of personal space invasion he put them in John’s bag, John scowled at him, not saying another word, not even a thank you, he walked towards his mobile leaning down to grab it, then he started running towards the lockers.

 

…

 

He was too busy looking at someone’s arse to notice the blond walking towards him, when he looked forward  it was too late, they crashed and the other boy landed backwards on his arse. He tried not to laugh and when he looked up he saw beautiful magic colour eyes. He asked him if he was alright and even though he nodded he couldn’t stand on his own, so he offered him a hand up and couldn’t help but smile. Then the shorter man made a snarky comment and he chuckled, “ _Oh I got a sassy one, I like it.”_ He tried to get a name out of the blond but he didn’t succeed, instead introducing himself and receiving a cold shoulder.

 

He took the piece of paper he had on his pocket with his number, he had planning on giving it to a girl in his class that he’d been eyeing for quite some time, but this one seemed a lot more interesting. So he slipped the piece of paper in the boy’s bag with his books, hoping he would see it when he was in a better mood and call him. He turned around when the blond disappeared from his sight and hurried off, he was going to be late for practice.

 

…

 

Somehow, John managed to get to his dorm room in time and was able to watch Doctor Who without any interruption, everyone around knew better than to disturb him while Doctor Who was on. (And the sign on his door made sure that those who didn’t would know seconds before knocking.)  Once the show was over he made some chinese noodles, a true champion’s meal. He emptied his bag to take out his notebook, he had some notes he wanted to read over before getting out that night to a fraternity party, if he could read his own writing. His mum had always joked that he should be a doctor, because no one could ever read his writing anyways.  

 

He finished eating and did his best to concentrate on the notes, however half hour later he was dozing off. A dream of a weeping angel woke him and he threw the notebook across the room. As it fluttered to the floor he saw  a piece of paper slip out of it. Curious he stood up and picked it up, looking it over; it was a phone number...Greg? He scowled, trying to figured out the moment in which he put the paper on. He rolled his eyes and put it in his pocket, climbing into his bed to have a nap.

…

 

Greg was distracted in football practice, worried that the cute blond might call and he would miss it. He was looking in direction of the lockers when a ball hit him in the side of the head and he looked around.

 

“OI! Fucking HELL FUCKER!!!”

 

“Gotta be somewhere else Lestrade?”

 

“No coach… m’srry”

 

“Put your mind on the game Lestrade!!”

 

He nodded and flipped the coach off once he turned around.

 

When practice was over they all went to the showers, Greg took a look at his phone first, he sighed… no text, no call… well nothing important anyway, there were a couple of texts, nothing interesting. Maybe the mysterious blond with magic colour eyes and bad mood wasn’t going to text him. He proceeded to take a shower, then heading back to his dorm to watch the recording of Doctor Who he had missed because of practice.

…

 

The music was loud, lights were flashing, and there was enough snogging going on for this party to be confused with a softcore porno. Exactly John Watson’s type of party. Medical school hadn’t been his first choice, but after his grandfather passed away, John had wanted to follow in his footsteps. (His own father had died when he was young, so his Grandfather had stepped in and filled that role. However, now in medical school, John found himself stressed by the end of the weekend, and there was no better remedy than a good party.

 

He headed into the kitchen, the ultimate destination for booze, and found to his delight that there was a full bar. He helped himself to the whiskey, filling a tall tumbler nearly to the top, before moving out into the main room to mingle. Despite nearly everyone here knowing who he was, he didn't know who many of them were, he’d been invited because he was on the rugby team.

 

Half of his teammates were on the balcony, chugging beer and tormenting the scrawny science nerd from school. She was a young girl, innocent, unaware that the attention she was receiving was torment rather than friendly chiding. Which, of course, only made his teammates hoot and holler louder.

 

“Oi! Mates!” John joined them, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Leave her ‘lone.”

 

“C’mon, Captain! Where’s your fun!” One boy shouted.

 

“At the bottom of his glass! Give him a bit, Burns! He’ll come round once he’s not sober!”  


It didn’t take John long to down half his glass, and soon he was laughing with the rest of his mates.

 

“Oi!” John clapped a stocky kid on the shoulder, “Pierce! Try not to fall on your arse during the game tomorrow!”

 

“Yea!” Burns piped up, nursing his fourth beer “Tie your shoelaces tomorrow!”

 

John laughed along with the rest of his mates and downed the rest of his drink. It wasn’t long before his spinning head made him regret that decision. Pierce noticed, and pushed John into a chair with a hoot of laughter.

 

“Oi! Who gave the lightweight whiskey? He needs to stick to fruity drinks! Here,” Pierce pushed a bowl of crisps in front of John before turning to join the rest of their friends in eyeing the girls as they walked in.

 

“‘M not a lightweight…” John muttered as he put a crisp in his mouth. Despite his protests that he wasn’t a lightweight, he head was spinning and he knew for a fact that he was drunk, probably far too drunk for his own good. Especially for a game night. His coach would certainly give him hell for this tomorrow. John stuffed his hands into his pocket and felt something crinkle under his fingers. Curious, he pulled the paper out and grinned at it. That’s right, the boy he’d run into… had slipped his phone number into his book. John entered the number into his mobile. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the fact that the stranger had been fucking handsome, but John suddenly found himself wanting to see the boy.

 

**[Text] Greg, it was Greg, right? This is John Watson… I er… ran into you today. Literally… Listen, I’m a bit drunk, at a party. It's like a softcore porno here… People snogging eveywhere.  You should come…  er to… have a beer. Or… snog.**

 

John hit send and placed his mobile down on the table, picking up a beer he saw nearby he took a swig and let out a deep breath.

 

Greg received the text while he was getting dressed to go to another party,he read it over and smiled.

 

**[Text] Hey there John, where is it? I would love a… beer ;)**

 

**[Text] Frat house, the green one. West side of campus. Just a beer?**

 

**[Text]  And a snog, well… lots of, anything you want… will be there soon.**

 

**[Text] I’m upstairs, balcony. I’ll be waiting.**

 

**[Text] Well, don’t get started without me.**

 

Greg took a last look at himself in the mirror, messing his hair a bit, his dorm was not to far away from the frat house. He put a leather jacket, took his keys and mobile, texting his friend that he will not be going to the party, or maybe he would later, pocketing it and walking to the frat house. He entered, there were a couple of people he knew, a few waved at him and he waved back, going to the kitchen to get a beer and then upstairs, looking for the gorgeous blond.

 

John saw Greg first and raised a hand in the air to catch his attention. As their eyes met Greg nodded and made his way through the crowd towards him. By now most of John’s mates had gone inside with their girls to find a free sofa or bed and John was mostly alone outside.

 

John pointed to the chair across the table from him, but was surprised when Greg straddled him and took his face in both of his hands, both their drinks quickly forgotten on the table.

 

Greg saw John gesturing him to a chair, but he ignored him and went straight for the snogging, he straddled him, taking his face in both his hands, he smiled for a second, quickly leaning down to plant a kiss on John’s tender lips. He brushed his tongue in the lower lip and John opened his mouth, granting him entrance, he then pushed his tongue inside, mapping every corner of John’s mouth.

 

“Hello.” John purred (slurred), reaching his hands round to squeeze Greg’s arse.

 

“Hello.” he smiled, jumping a bit when John squeezed his arse. “Someone is in a better mood.”

 

“Yesss… Well, I’m drunk, and I didn’t miss Doctor Who.” John bit Greg’s lip and held it between his teeth for a few moments before placing a few hard kisses to his swollen lips.

 

Greg chuckled at John’s words, of course he was like that because of Doctor Who, he kissed him back, arms around John’s neck, tugging at his hair.

 

“So, Greg…” John slurred, his hands roaming underneath the boy’s leather jacket. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for something like this…” John bit Greg’s neck and raked his hands down Greg’s back. “Can’t say I’m sorry though.”

 

Greg tilted his head when John bit him, biting his own lip to not make any sound. He looked at him, frowning a bit. “What do you mean, like this?” He made air quotes and looked at John, a bit confused.

 

John shrugged, stole another kiss and brought his hands back down to Greg’s arse, giving his cheeks a firm squeeze before reaching round and reaching for his beer. As he put the bottle to his lips he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Snogging a dude.” John took a look around and nodded to the couples littered about. “Look around us, all my mates have a chick on their arm.”

 

“So? What’s that got to do with me? You invited me to have a snog, right? So what are you worried about now?” He reached back to grab his own beer, taking a large gulp, some of it dropping to his chin.

 

“Just surprised, is all.” John watched as a bit of beer trickled out of the the corner of Greg’s lips and without thinking about it leaned in close and licked the trickle up before it dripped off his chin. “Not every day you happen to run into, literally, someone and get a snog out of it.”

 

“So, now you’re going to be ‘round, running into everyone to see if you get a snog out of it? He bit his lip subconsciously, sipping at his beer again.

“Hardly.” John chuckled and tapped Greg’s thighs indicating he wanted to get up.

 

Greg sighed and got up, sitting on the table and finishing his beer. “So, John… another beer?”

 

“Oh god yes, but…” John looked around and nodded to the back of the house, “I need the loo.” Standing, John blinked hard a few times and tried to focus on the door, there were three of them, and they were moving. Teetering to the side he caught himself by placing a hand on the table. He pushed himself up off the table and wobbled into the house, heading off in a wandering pattern towards the loo.

 

Greg looked at John, he was clearly drunk and having difficulties, so he got off the table and went behind him, catching him when he stumbled over his own feet and almost drops to the floor. “Hey, hey… easy there”

 

John laughed and waved Greg off, causing himself to lose balance and would have landed on his arse had Greg not caught him.

 

“Right, so I’m wee bit drunk.” John huffed and squared his shoulders. “Need the loo…” he repeated, heading off again, this time slower and more carefully. After a few minutes he comes out and give Greg’s a thumbs up, then furrows his brows. “I… that was… sorry. ‘Nother beer?” Greg gave him a disapproving look but John just rolled his eyes.   
  
“Oi!, Captain!” One of John’s mates came by. “You’re bloody pissed! Coach is gonna tear you a new one tomorrow!”   
  
“Shut up, you bummer!” John flipped him the bird, but the other man just laughed.

 

“You’re the bummer! Saw you two snogging.”

 

“So? Captain?” Greg asked John, ignoring the other guy.

 

“Rugby team…” John growled and watched as his teammate walked away.

 

“Oh… you’re a rugby guy… I’m on the footy team”

 

“Yeah, I’m captain… big game tomorrow…” John was still staring in the direction his mate had gone off in. “What’s his problem anyways!?”

 

“Maybe he’s just jealous you’re snogging the cutest guy on the party.” Greg winked at him and smiled.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not snogging myself now, am I?”

 

Greg took John by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly, biting his lower lip. he growled. “Not you…”

 

“Kidding, mate! Oi, come on, one more beer. Game isn’t until afternoon, I’ll have time to sleep it off.”

 

“Well, I’ll have like three more beers, you will have one more, because I’m not going to clean your messes, so let’s go” Greg took John’s hand and dragged him down to the kitchen to grab more beer.   
  
“What are you? My mother?” John groaned, even though a voice inside his head told him that was probably a wise idea. They grabbed their drinks and John flopped down on the nearest sofa and sighed as he took a swig of beer.

 

Greg shrugged and flopped in the sofa, next to John, he put his hand on John’s knee and squeezed. “Not your mum, just saying…”

 

“Yeah yeah, I get it…” John grunted, and twisted on the sofa, straddling Greg’s lap. John took a swig from his bottle then leaned down and sucked in Greg’s bottom lip. “So, what will I do while you drink your other two beers?”

 

“Hmm.. I dunno…” One of his hands going back to grab John’s arse, the other one grabbing his beer, he purred and caught John’s lip in between his teeth, pulling at it and kissing him.   
  
“Could…” John purred, sucking on Greg’s earlobe. “Skip the second beer, and the third, and come to mine…” John rocked his hips back into Greg’s hands and winked. “I have beer at my place.”

 

Greg’s mouth dropped open when John rocked his hips. “I...fuck….” he took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, yeah.. fuck beer”

 

“Good!” John stumbled off of the sofa and patted his pockets, pleased to see he’d at some point returned his mobile to his pocket. “My dorm’s just a short walk away.”

 

Greg stood up and nodded, wrapping his arms around John and kissing his neck. “Lead the way then… Cap”  
  
John grabbed Greg’s hand and wove his way through the group of people. Once outside he crossed the street and headed towards a small dorm room. Greg helped steady him as they climbed a flight of stairs and it was with a grateful sigh as he pushed his key into his door. The room was small, but tidy, John’s few belongings were mainly his laptop, a few pictures of his rugby team, and a poster of the T.A.R.D.I.S.  John flopped onto his bed with a grunt and waved to the small fridge.   
  
“I’ve got beer there… whiskey on top. Help yourself.”

 

Greg opened the fridge, but decided against it. He shrugged and sit at the bed. “I’m fine, I think I better go…”

  
Propping himself up on his elbow John frowns and scratches the back of his head.

  
“Listen, if you think I brought you here for sex….” John blushed and let out a low chuckle. “Not on the first snog, mate. Not when I’m drunk. Just… thought company would be nice. The party was too loud to actually talk to you.”

 

Greg huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “You can’t handle this drunk anyway, mate” He winked and chuckle. “Anyway, I would never had sex with someone this drunk, well… not while being sober anyway.” He stood up and took a glass, pouring himself some whiskey and going back to sit on the bed.

 

John smiled and moved over on the bed, making room for Greg. He tossed all his pillows against the wall and sat up, leaning against them and patted the space beside him. Greg got the hint and scooted further back on the bed. As soon as he’d sat back, leaning against the pillows and wall, John shuffled closer and rested his head on the other man’s chest.

 

“So… football? Always wanted to play, love the game, can’t kick for shit, hence rugby.”

 

Greg looked down at him and smiled, running a hand through the blond’s hair.

 

“Yeah, football… I’m the Captain too, I’ve been playing since I was like five… I think” he shrugged and downed the remaining whiskey on his glass, placing it on the bed. “I honestly don’t get rugby that much”

 

“I don’t either.” John laughed and pushed his head up against Greg’s fingers, letting out a satisfied sigh. “I just do what the coach tells me. Look’s great on my CV though, and hell, keeps me in shape.”

 

“Oi! don’t be modest! Just doing what the coach tells you to do is not what got you into Captain right?”

 

“Ha! Maybe… Brain is a bit… fuzzy.” John nuzzled his head against Greg’s chest and inhaled. “Christ, you smell amazing.”

 

Greg felt a blush coming and he giggled. “Thanks? I guess”

 

John kicked off his shoes and curled up on the bed, pulling a blanket over himself and sighed contently, his head still resting on Greg’s chest. With his eyes half closed, and his head still spinning he quietly murmured, “Wish I had run into you sooner. Glad I did though… glad I did.”

 

Greg smiled and wrapped an arm around John, as much as he could in this position. He looked at the man, almost (if not already) sleeping in the arms of a complete stranger. He sighed happily, suddenly not sure if he should just stay there, or leave to his dorm. Deciding to stay a bit more, closing his eyes, enjoying the presence of John.

 

John stirred as Greg moved off the bed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

 

“Stay… please?”

 

Greg nodded and settled in again, wrapping his arms around John and closing his eyes.

 

“Thanks.” John sighed and settled in close, reaching beside the bed for the lamp and flicking it off. “Night, Greg.” He kissed Greg’s chest, the only part of his body he could really reach, and smiled.

  
“Night John” He kissed the top of his head and smile against it, he was so glad ran into him.


	2. Rugby and Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What usually happens after a drunken night... it's not what will happen now.

 

Greg shifted and opened his eyes, he looked around confused because this was not his dorm, it was way too tidy. He looked at the blond curling up in his chest and smiled. Ah, John Watson, how the hell did this even happened? He was not expecting something like this when he decided to leave his number, not that he was complaining, really… But what happened the night before was really something new to him, he didn’t even had sex with him. (Which was a bit odd for him, but he didn’t felt bad about it, and John had been drunk,he would never take advantage of a drunk person.)

 

He stood up slowly, trying to not wake up the other boy. He took a water bottle and some painkillers and put it in the desk beside John’s bed and went back, kissing the boy’s forehead and flopping on the bed, arms crossed on his chest, looking at the ceiling. He didn’t want to go until John was awake, he didn’t want the other to think he was afraid or anything like that. So, he stayed there until he drifted off again.

 

John woke with a groan, his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he knew even before he opened his eyes that he had the worst hangover of his short life. As he stretched, he became aware of another body in bed with him. He opened one eye, then smiled despite the pounding in his head.  

 

“Morning…” John grunted, his eyes spotting the water bottle and pills. “That for me? Hope it doesn’t cost me extra.” 

 

Greg looked at him and smiled. “Morning” he chuckled, shaking his head. “No extra, no… for now at least” He stretched his muscles, and yawned, winking at John.

 

“Good, cuz I’m too fucked to pay extra.” John grunted, reaching over Greg to grab at the items. Popping the pills into his mouth he downed half the bottle in one go then flopped back into bed with a sigh. “Uh… I’ve.. gotta ask, cuz I don’t remember… Did we?” John looked up at Greg and shrugged. “Not that… I’d mind. Just.. would be good to know.” 

 

“GOD NO!” He replied quickly, noticing it sounded wrong, he corrected himself. “Not that it would’ve been...bad… you know… but no, you were drunk and I would never do that to anyone… you asked me to stay, so.. that’s why I’m here.. I can go if you want though”

 

“Go? Why go? I’m not drunk now…” John winked and curled himself around Greg, pressing his lips lightly against Greg’s cheek, testing his reaction. 

 

Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “Sure?” 

 

“Good… let me just slip out of yesterday’s clothes.” John sat up and pulled of his jumper, tossing it onto the floor then flopped back down, shimmying out of his trousers and tossing them next to the jumper. He kicked the blankets away and laid back in nothing but his pants, the thin fabric doing very little to hide his half hard cock. 

 

Greg looked at him while he undressed, fighting the urge to jump him right there, once he laid back again, Greg propped himself in his elbow and got close to him, kissing him gently. 

 

“So… you a bottom, or top? I don’t… go easy in bed.” John asked, crawling over Greg and rolling his hips against Greg’s, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“I’m flexible about it…” Greg grins and puts his hands on John’s hips. “Good, because I don’t either…” He kissed him, biting his bottom lip too and growling.   
  
“Good…” John growled back, grabbing Greg’s hands and pinning them to the bed. “Fuck… I need to pee… Get undressed while I’m gone.”    
  
John rolls off the bed and stumbles into his small bathroom. After a small amount of difficult, urinating with an erection was never easy, John washes his hand and padds into the bedroom, letting out a low whistle at the sight before him.    
  
Greg was  _ fit _ ! Muscular legs, clearly from football, abbs that went on for days, and the most gorgeous bronze skin he’d ever seen, the only tan line being a small one that hardly covered his groin. 

 

“Tan much?” John purred, climbing back into bed and kissing Greg’s chest. 

 

“Problem?” Greg winked, hands going down to John’s arse and squeezing. “I’m in a bit of a disadvantage… don’t you think?”   
  
“Problem? No… Just…” John offered an apologetic smile, “I’m a medical student, it’s habit to lecture people about the dangers of skin cancer.” As Greg squeezed his arse he cocked his head and gave him a confused look. “Disadvantage? How so?” 

 

“Well… I think I do take the necessary precautions John” He rolled his eyes and looked at John. “You got your pants on… Don’t you think they have to go?

 

“Pants?” John looked down, he’d just been in the loo so how he’d forgotten he was still wearing pants was strange, but he shrugged and pulled his pants off, tossing them onto the floor. “Better?” he smirked, cupping Greg’s groin in his hand and sucking a spot on Greg’s neck. 

 

Greg just nodded, biting his lower lip as John sucked on his neck, tilting his head to give him more space. His hands going back to John’s arse. 

 

While John groped and kissed Greg, his free hand felt for his night stand, after a moment he pulled out a condom and a tube of lube and gave Greg a particularly hard bite on the collar bone. Using his teeth he tore open the foil packet and was just sliding the condom on when his mobile rang from somewhere on the floor. He thought to ignore it until he recognized the ringtone. It was his coach.

 

“Fuucckk…” John swore and dove for the mobile , pressing it to his ear while he was still half hanging off the bed. After a few “Mmhmm’s” and a rather sloppy apology, John hung up and tossed the condom aside with an angry curse.

 

“Fucking coach! Called an early meeting, never saw the text… Christ… I need a shower. No, I’ll shower after… Need a coffee. And Food. Shit, where are my pants, and my bag?” John spun around the room in a frenzy, grabbing clothes, his mobile and charger and a few water bottles. He was just about to leave the room when he remembered the naked boy in bed. Rushing over to Greg he dropped a kiss on Greg’s lips and scrunched up his face in an apology. 

 

“Come to my game? It’s here… I’ve got a ticket stuck to the fridge. Wear something pretty, like a skirt.” With that John was gone, dashing off before he was any later. His coach was already going to skin him alive, the last thing he needed was to make things worse by being even more late.

 

Greg thrusted his hips up while John groped and kissed him, throwing his head back when the boy bit him, not caring about the loud moan that escaped his mouth, he was watching John tore the condom open with eagerness, when the mobile rang and John went to pick it he let out a huff of annoyance. 

 

When he heard the blond talking, he knew exactly what was it. As John began fussing about he just stayed there, watching him, not sure what he was supposed to do.  He sat on the bed and when John finally noticed him, he smiled and nodded at the invitation, chuckling when he told him to wear a skirt. When John was off, he got dressed and took the ticket and  beer, walking out to his dorm.

 

Practice was rough for John. His coach gave him shit for being late, and even more shit when he found out that John was nursing a hangover. John nearly kissed Pierce when his mate handed him half of a small pizza during break. As the afternoon wore on John began feeling less and less hungover, but more and more nervous. This was going to be a tough game, while his team was  undefeated, the team they were up against today was notorious for playing dirty. 

 

However, once out on the field John’s nerves subsided and were replaced with excitement. He loved this, the moments before a game, when the crowd was humming with excitement, their voices rushing over him like a breath of fresh air. John looked over the crowd, waving to a few friends who’d come to support him. But really he was hoping to see Greg, hoping he’d come for the game.

 

John’s words were echoing in Greg’s mind all the way to his dorm, he grinned when he remembered he had just the perfect outfit for the game. He went in and searched for the clothes. Greg then remembered he had to get a few errands done, he had a to meet up with a few classmates to work on a group project, but he text one of the classmates and told her he wasn’t going to be able to make it. When he was done, he took a rather long shower, put the clothes on, spiking and messing his hair.

 

Smirking he took a last look on the mirror, he has wearing a black button up shirt, a leather jacket and a red kilt. He took a packet of cigarettes and put it in his jacket pocket, mobile, keys. Making a mental list he turned around and took a packet of condoms and lube, jamming all of it the other pocket, NOW he was ready. He closed the door behind him and started walking to the field.

 

He giggled to himself while walking to the field, he lit up a cig and enjoyed the fresh air that was getting his usually enclosed body parts. He looked around looking for his spot and was surprised when he saw it was close to the field, he wasn’t used to be on this part. So he just sat there, looking around for John.    
  
A flash of red caught John’s attention and he flat out laughed. He quickly told one of his teammates that he’d be right back and jogged off towards the bleachers. John smirked as he leaned over the fence and looked Greg up and down a few times before letting out a low whistle. 

 

“A fucking kilt and leather?” John leaned forward, hanging over the fence and reached for the kilt, lifting it up in the air. “Is it true what they say… that men don’t wear anything under their kilts?”

 

Greg smiled when he saw John, putting a hand on the kilt when John tried to lift it up, he was obviously not wearing anything under it and he didn’t want everyone to see it.

 

“Yeah it is true...Nothing, not a single thing” 

 

“Not even a peek?” 

 

“Do you want everyone to see my cock?”

 

“No…” John rolled his eyes and instead grabbed Greg’s hand and pulled him towards the fence. “Then how about a kiss, for good luck?”

 

Greg nodded and put his hands on the back of John’s neck, kissing him deeply, biting his lower lip. 

 

“Fuccck…” John’s tongue darted over Greg’s mouth and let let out a wistful sigh. His coach called him, and he quickly pulled away and winked. “Wait for me here after the game. Coach is pissed at us for the party last night, so he’s canceled the after party… my place later, continue where we left off?” 

 

Greg groaned when John pulled away, and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll wait for you… Go get them Cap”

 

John trots back out to the field where he and his teammates go over their gameplan one last time. After a long, and close game, a slightly bruised and battered John Watson leads his team into victory much to the delight of the crowd. After shaking hands with the other team John excuses himself from the on field festivities and runs over to Greg, still high off of adrenaline. 

 

“Oi, mate, just gotta run and grab my bag in the locker room. If you can stand my stench I’d rather shower at home. Not a fan of getting my arse slapped while I’m trying to scrub grass and dirt from between my toes.”

 

“Yeah, sure… I’ll just wait outside, alright?”

 

“Wait outside what? My dorm?” John jumps over the fence and gives Greg a confused look. “Why? Got a hot date tonight or something?”

 

“Don’t be a fucker, I mean outside the locker room, dirt bag.”

 

“I’m not a fucker! You’re the fucker.” John laughs and pushes Greg’s shoulders as he leads them towards the side entrance of the locker rooms. “Plus, I wouldn’t want you in there anyway… Half those men have a good foot on me, wouldn’t want you to go changing your mind on me.”

 

“Oh? Gotta go inside then, I love me some piece of man meat” Greg growled and winked at John.   
  
“Fuck off! And stay here!” John shoved Greg against the wall and ran off in search of his bag. He came out a few minutes later and feigned shock when he saw Greg in the same spot, smoking a fag.

 

“Oh, still here then? Well, come on, you’re like a fucking stray dog.” 

 

Greg blew the smoke away and pushed John playfully. “Stray dog huh?”

 

“Shouldn’t smoke…” John pulled the fag out of Greg’s mouth, but instead of tossing it on the ground he took a puff before putting it back between Greg’s lips. “Come on, we have unfinished business, and if I don’t keep moving I’m gonna crash.”

 

Greg was ready for a those things will kill you kind of lecture when John took his fag, but instead he took a puff and gave it back, he smiled and  with it in his mouth, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke above them. “So eager…” he smirked and kept walking.

 

“Eager?” John laughed, running the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. “You haven’t seen eager yet… If I weren’t drenched head to toe in my own sweat, why I’d have you right here against the wall. Would be easy too… you being in a kilt.”

 

Before John tempted himself to do just that he grabbed Greg’s arm and pulled him down the path towards his dorm. Once in his room he dropped his bag and pulled off his shirt, standing in the middle of the room in just his uniform shorts, high socks, and cleats. He quickly kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the door on a mat and headed into the bathroom.

 

He turned the taps on, and sat on the edge of the tub and began the long process of peeling his sweaty socks off his legs. Once done, he dropped his shorts and pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor and jumped into the shower, calling out into the other room.

 

“Oi! You joining me, or what? Keep the kilt handy though… Might wanna fuck you in that later.” 

 

Greg began undressing as soon as John entered the bathroom, he smirked when he heard John, quickly stepping inside. “Well… If you insist… is this the dress code here?” 

 

“Dress code is rather slack, I’m afraid…” John laughed, stepping under the water and letting out a soft moan. The water felt like heaven, rushing over his bruised and battered body like a breath of fresh air. 

 

Greg laughed too and stepped inside, getting close to John running a hand through his wet hair and pulling it back. He tugged at the back of it, pulling John’s head to kiss him roughly.

 

“Oi… I’m still filthy, you fucker.” John looked down at his grass covered body. “Do you have a fetish for grass up your arse?”  

 

“Not exactly, no…” Greg chuckled and kissed him again. “Doesn’t mean I can’t play with it…”

 

“Play with what? Your arse?” John laughed and reached past Greg for the shampoo. After washing the sweat, dirt and grass out of his hair he passed the bottle to Greg, incase the brunet wanted to wash up as well. Without waiting to see if he would John grabbed a bar of soap. Lathering himself up he scrubbed himself clean then rinsed off.

 

“Not mine, could play with yours though…” He bit his lip while watching John washing his hair, getting the bottle and washing his too while John cleaned himself, proceeding to wash himself too, even if he didn’t need to. 

 

Once clean John steps out of the spray of water and makes room for Greg. The moment Greg’s body is washed off John’s behind him, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso and holding him tight, his lips pressing soft kisses against Greg’s shoulders. John wasn’t one for shower sex, it always seemed, no matter how much lube was used, the water washed it away too quickly, but the shower was the perfect spot for being frisky. 

 

John dragged his teeth lightly over Greg’s right shoulder, testing his reaction. When Greg just groaned and threw his head back John bit harder, but not hard enough to leave a mark. As his mouth, and teeth, moved his fingers began exploring Greg’s chest, tweaking his nipples playfully.

 

Greg lets the hot water run over his body, running his hands over his chest and hair, getting out the shampoo and soap. Suddenly he felt strong arms wrapping around him and he smiled gently. Greg liked the feeling of the smaller man’s body against him.

 

“I’d rather play with you…” John hummed against the back of Greg’s neck, rolling his hips against Greg’s arse. 

 

Groaning and throwing his head back as teeth dragged in his right shoulder, Greg hoped to encourage John to do it again, and was pleased to noticed he had take his hint. He bit his lip hard when his nipples were being play with.

 

“Oh God YES!” He thrusted his hips back, to feel more of John against him. 

 

“Now who's eager?” John purred against Greg's back as he slid his dick over Greg's arse. “Tell me, Greg… Did you enjoy watching me… Watching my game? I played just for you.”

 

Greg muttered something that was rather incoherent and John just purred harder, reaching up to nip at the back of Greg's ear. He abruptly turned the water off and reached outside the shower for a towel. 

 

“I've only got one. We'll have to share.” John allowed Greg to dry off first, then quickly dried himself off. With a playful wink he jumped out of the shower and nodded in the direction of his bed. “Now… I think we were rather rudely interrupted last time…”

 

Greg dried himself, watching John up and down while he took care of himself. Greg slapped John’s arse and walked off to the bed, jumping and propping himself on his elbows.

 

“Yeah, that was rude… I had half a mind to tell your coach off, grabbing my man like that in such a delicate moment, can’t happen again” Greg smirked.

 

“Yeah well…” John winked and pushed Greg roughly back onto the bed, crawling over him on all fours. “Practice paid off, and I’m here now… Nothing to do tomorrow, except shag your brains out.” John reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube and another condom. “Oh? Look what I have here…” With a wink he tore the foil open with his teeth again and quickly rolled it onto his mostly hard cock. He positioned himself between Greg’s legs and paused as he looked sincerely at Greg. 

 

“Anything you don’t do? Don’t like?” 

 

As John reached under the pillow Greg huffed. “Who said I have all day tomorrow for you to shag my brains out mate? He watched John tore the foil of the condom open and bit his lip.

 

“I don’t like that you’re not fucking me already, I think I’ve waited long enough”

 

“Oi, got a hot date planned tomorrow?” John winked as he flipped open the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers after only briefly preparing his partner John pushed the tip of his cock against Greg’s entrance. “Alright?” He asked, looking for permission before he ravished the man beneath him. 

 

“Maybe I do… up to you if I skip it or not.” He winked at John, throwing his head back as he prepared him. When John asked him if he was alright he nodded in response. “FUCK ME!”

 

“Greedy fucker!” John growled and thrust inside Greg as hard as he dared. As Greg’s warm heat engulfed him John let out a low grunt and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Fucking hell… you’re tight… So fucking tight…” 

 

Greg growled and moaned loudly as John thrusted hard inside him, feeling the thick cock breaching, he gripped the sheets hard, throwing his head back. “FUCK! Just for you Cap” 

 

John grabbed Greg’s legs and pulled them apart wide, using them as leverage as he began to move. Starting at a slow pace John tossed his head back and let out a growl, deciding hard and fast was what they both needed, and hell, after their day… it was what they both  _ wanted. _

 

“Greg… Touch yourself.” John growled as the bed slammed against the wall. 

 

Greg looked at John as he tossed his head back, the blond was beautiful. He grunted as he started to move faster and harder. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it in time with John’s thrusts.

 

“F...yes!! harder!! FUCK! Tell me how you played for me John?”

 

“Oh… dirty talk…” John hissed between clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut tight as drops of sweat trickled off of his forehead. “Mm fucking played for you. Knew you were watching me, in that fucking kilt. Wanted to hurry up and win so I could get you here…” John huffed and leaned over Greg, his arms on either side of Greg’s neck.  He could feel Greg’s hand moving between their bodies, and for some reason that made him fuck harder, faster, deeper, rubbing against Greg’s prostate with each thrust.

 

“Tell me, Greg… Do you always run into boys just before the weekend? Or am I just special?” 

 

Greg smirked. “Liked the kilt then?” He kept pumping his cock faster, grunting and moaning with every thrust, he could feel himself shaking a bit every time John rubbed his prostate. 

 

“Special? hmmm.. ah! Maybe… Do you always fuck the boys you run into?”

 

“And what if I said I did…” John panted, sucking a mark on Greg’s neck. 

 

One of Greg’s hand went to John’s back, digging his nails in and scratching down, making sure to leave a mark while John sucked on his neck.

 

“You do?” He moaned again, thrusting into John’s cock, trying to get more of it, if that was even possible. Clenching his muscles a bit around the thick cock.

 

“Nope…” John confessed, still nipping away at Greg’s neck. “Just you… I try not to run into people.” 

 

Greg grinned, not sure why that made him happy. He let go of his cock and put both his hands firmly on John’s shoulders, using his legs as leverage to change positions quickly, rolling around, he was now on top of John, he looked down and smirked. 

 

“You’re so fucking sexy.”

 

He leaned down, and sucked at John’s right nipple, his hand flicking the left one, while he rolled his hips, he felt so full, like never before.

 

“Me?” John grunted, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Look at you… Riding my cock.” John grabbed Greg’s hips and helped the boy as he bounced up and down. The room quickly filled with moans and grunts as conversation ceased. Greg began stroking himself again and John just watched, moaning as loud as he dared without being overheard by the next room.

 

“I’m so fucking close… Move like that one more time…” John warned as Greg thrust himself down and rolled his hips to the side a bit, “and I’m going to cum…” 

 

Putting a hand on John’s chest, Greg sat completely on John’s cock and started bouncing, hard and fast, stroking his cock while watching the boy under him moaned.

 

“Like what?” He rolled his hips and sank down hard, the sound of skin against skin echoed through the room. “Like this?”

 

“Gooooodddd” John moaned, grabbing Greg’s hips and holding him still on his sensitive cock as he came hard. After the last few pulses John remembered to breathe and watched through hooded eyes as Greg brought himself over the edge with a wicked smile. 

  
With a shout Greg looked down at John’s blissful face and came as well, sending thick ribbons of cum over John’s chest and stomach, smiling down at the other between moans.

 

“Fuck…..” he took a deep breath. “J..ohn…”

 

“Come here…” John dragged Greg down to the bed and smothered him in sloppy kisses, kissing along Greg’s jawline and teased the corners of his mouth gently as they both came down from their orgasmic high. Greg grunted and nuzzled into John as they entwined their legs. 

 

“Ugh, you got cum all over my stomach too now” Greg joked, returning the kisses. 

 

“It’ll dry and flake off…” John murmured, still kissing Greg’s mouth. After a moment though he stood and walked into the bathroom, returning a moment with a warm flannel. After cleaning Greg, then himself off, John tossed the flannel aside and leaned over Greg with a playful smile. 

 

“It isn’t terribly late… Could go see a film.” 

 

“Are you asking me out?” Greg raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Possibly…” John smirked and reached down the side of the bed for his clothes. “Don’t normally fuck before the first date… But… you were just too good to wait.” 

 

“Are you a romantic one then? Well… I guess I AM too good… I would like to go see a film anyway, pass me mine please?”

 

“Very romantic…” John winked as he handed Greg his clothes. “Film it is, though, mind if we stop for food on the way? I haven’t eaten, except for half my teammates lunch when he felt bad for me earlier. Burger would be good right about now… especially after such a good shag. Maybe a fag too…” 

 

Greg smiled, taking his clothes and putting them on.  “Yeah, sounds good. I’m starving too. .. Was good then?” Greg took the pack of fags from his pocket and offer one to John.

 

“Mmm…” John nodded, sticking the cigarette in his mouth he dressed and grabbed his wallet. “Let's go outside. Can't smoke in here.” Once outside he held out his hand for the lighter but smirked when Greg leaned in close and lit both of theirs at the same time. 

 

Greg winked at him and smile, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke above them.

 

“Well, do you have a car? Or we could go in my bike?” 

 

He look at John and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“Nah. Just take transit everywhere. Wait… You have a bike?” John arched an eyebrow at Greg as he blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth and leaned against the side of the building. 

 

Greg nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, comes in handy, don't have to walk everywhere and shit...”

 

“Where's your bike now? We walked here from the field?” John looked around but didn't see bike, but it was only a three minute walk to the field and he'd rather walk there than the ten minutes to the bus stop. 

 

“Nah, it’s in my building, it’s not to far from here, or if you would rather take the bus?” He took another drag of his fag and turned away to blew it, looking back at John.    
  


“And pass up the chance to see you, in leather, on a motorbike? Are you fucking me right now?” John took a final puff then put the cigarette out. “Lead the way…” John winked at Greg then whistled as Greg’s kilt swayed as he walked. “Damn… I’m nearly ready for round two.”

 

Greg chuckled and took John’s hand, leading them to his building, he took his keys out, to get the bike out. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He went to the back and returned a few short minutes later with the bike, the fag already finished. “Alright Cap, we’re ready!” He straddled the bike, securing his kilt around his thighs, because he didn’t want everyone on the way to see his cock and turned the engine on, waiting for John to stop staring and get on. “So, are we gonna do this or…?”

 

“Yes, sorry.” John shook his head and swung his leg over the back of the bike, scooting up so his chest was firmly against Greg’s back. The scent of leather filled his nose and he let out a little moan, covering it up by clearing his throat. “Food first?” He asked over the roar of the engine. “Suggestions, or just something quick on the way?”

 

Greg smirked when he heard John moan, not saying anything, he would keep that for blackmail later. “You said you wanted a burger? I know a good place around… or do you want something else?” Greg takes the spare helmet and give it to John, not putting his on just yet, so he could hear John easily.

 

“Burger.” John nods against Greg’s back and wraps his arms around his torso, holding tight as the bike began to move.

 

Greg couldn’t help the big grin on his face all the way over to the burger house, having John close was the best thing ever. They pull up in a tiny place that had a few tables outdoors, he took his helmet off, waiting for John to get off so he could follow. “I swear, they make the best burgers here”

 

“God..” John’s mouth watered at the thought of juicy burger as he hopped off the bike. He pulled his helmet off and fixed his hair as best as he was able. Once Greg had the bike standing he grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him towards the door. “I’m getting two… and the largest order of chips they have, and a milkshake.” The Doctor to be dragged Greg to the counter, and ordered just that, along with enough brown sauce to for the both of them.

 

“Don’t know if it was you… or the game… but god I could eat a cow right now.” John complained good naturedly as he waited for Greg to place his order. “Eating outside?” He asked while nodding to the tables through the window. 

 

Greg nods and pays for the food, going to sit with John at a table outside.

 

“Oi, movie is on me then…” John groans when Greg refuses to allow John to help pay for the burgers.

 

“I do have that effect on people… I was wondering if something was wrong with me.”

 

“Wrong? Hardly…” John murmurs as they sit down. “So, do you wear a kilt often, or was it just for me?” 

 

“Hmm.. well I wore it once for a dare, and now for you” Greg smiled as he kept an eye out for their food.

 

“Well then!” John grinned and sat back, crossing his legs. “Still up for the movie later? Or… round two?” John winked. 

 

“HMM.. I was promised a movie...but I don’t see why we couldn’t have both” He smiled, standing up to pick up their food, coming back with a tray he put it in the table and leaned down to kiss John’s neck, sitting across him.

 

“Mmm both?” John picks up his burger and holds it to his mouth, “I like the way you think, mate.” John stuffed the burger into his mouth and let out a hum along with a little eye roll. “This… this is exactly what the doctor ordered… Sex, a cigarette, food….” 

 

“Well, I’m not just a hot body you know?” Greg took a large bite of his burger and sipped his milkshake.

 

John laughed around a mouthful of burger and washed it down with nearly half his milkshake.

 

“Sorry mate, I get riled up after a game. Normally I’m as lazy and laid back as they come.” 

 

Greg took another bite and some chips and nodded. “I can’t stay still, I can’t lay back… that’s why my mum put me on the football team.”

 

“Yeah, my mum did roughly the same with me.” John stopped talking and gave his burger his full attention, only breaking it to take a sip of his milkshake. After a moment he pushed the basket of chips to the middle of the table and motioned to them. “Help yourself, my eyes were bigger than my stomach.”

 

Greg chuckled  and took some chips. “Typical.” He stuffed the last of his burger in his mouth followed by some more chips, when that was finished he took a sip of the milkshake. 

 

“So, do you have any ideas what it’s playing in the cinemas? I hardly go to the movies anymore.”

 

“There’s some new superhero movie… or we can just show up and see what’s there… I have a feeling I won't be paying much attention to the film anyways.” 

 

“Hmm… really? Well… let’s go then John” He stands up and take the tray with their empty containers and throws them in the bin, drinking the last of his milkshake and throwing the cup too.    
  
John follows suit, popping the lid off of his cup and downing the rest of his milkshake. Back at the bike John stuffs his helmet on and swings his leg over the back of the bike only seconds after Greg is settled. 

 

“How fast can you drive?” 

 

“Oh you want it fast?” Greg grinned and put his helmet on, the bike roaring to life as he turned it on and sets course for the cinema.Going as fast as he could over back streets, avoiding the traffic.

 

“Bloody hell!” John laughs as he slipped off the back of the bike. “That was a rush!” Sticking the helmet under his arm and hooks his other arm through Greg’s. “Let’s go gorgeous… I have a few things I want to do to you in a darkened theater.” 

 

Greg chuckles and shakes his head. “You naughty Captain, let’s go”

 

Having decided upon the latest superhero film, John leads Greg into the back, where they were relatively alone, and sits down beside him.

 

“On a scale of one to ten how much do you want to pay attention to the movie, one being not at all ten being a lot. I’ll do my utmost to respect your answer.” 

 

Greg stares at John for a full minute, pretending to think, then he leans over and kisses him, his hand in the back of John’s neck, he bites his lower lip  and growls. “What do you think?”

 

“Zero it is.” John smirks and casts a glance around, when he was sure that they were alone he dropped to his knees and moved between Greg’s legs. As he lifted up the kilt he looked up at Greg with a smirk then dipped his head beneath the fabric, letting it lay over his head and back as his mouth found Greg’s cock.

 

Greg wrigles around as he sees John drop to his knees, just as he wanted him. He looked around and put his hand in John’s head pushing him. “You fucker.” he whispered.

 

With an audible moan John sucked the length of Greg’s cock into his mouth and ran his tongue over the underside. His hands came up and rested on the top of Greg’s thighs and his nails dug in. Kilts and movies, it was now his new favorite combination, he would have to get himself a kilt for the next time. 

 

Greg throws his head back, his fist in his mouth to keep himself from moaning. He kept pushing John’s head down and thrusting up slightly, looking around once in awhile, just to be sure.   
  
John’s left hand leaves Greg’s thigh and wraps around the base of his cock, slowly stroking where his mouth isn’t. As his fingers become slick with his own saliva John get’s an idea. He pulls Greg’s hips forward off the chair a bit and rubs his slick fingers over Greg’s entrance. When he meets no resistance he gently pushes in and smirks when Greg twitches and moans. He doubles his efforts, moving his head faster, not caring about any slurping noises he made, the movie would cover those sounds up well enough.

 

Greg couldn’t help but moan as John pushed a finger inside him, his fist was red with his own teeth marks, he gripped the armrest of the chair and thrusted down into John’s finger. This one was going to drive him nuts if he kept that up.

 

John added a second finger and began twisting them around inside, avoiding Greg’s prostate, knowing that if he weren’t careful this would all be over before they were even ten minutes into the movie. So he took his time, twisting, thrusting, bobbing his head, going just fast enough to hold Greg on the brink, and biting Greg’s thigh every time he became impatient. Eventually Greg got the hint and sat still, aside from the occasional twitch, especially when John’s tongue slid over his slit. 

 

Greg tossed his head back. It took all his will to stay still and not fuck John’s mouth hard and fast until he came. Instead he was a good boy and let the other play with his cock and his entrance. His stomach was fluttering, he felt so close so many times, but John managed to keep him just there. He slid a hand down and grabbed John’s hair, digging his nails into the scalp. After a while he pulled John up and kissed him, tasting himself in the mouth of the blond. He made him sit back on the chair and smirked when John looked at him confused. He unzipped John’s trousers and slid his hand inside, finally taking out his cock. 

 

“Urm.. what we got here?” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Kneeling in front of John and taking his cock in, without teasing.

 

John found himself instantly hard, from the excitement of Greg’s actions, and from the thrill of getting caught. Greg wasted no time whatsoever and soon it was John’s turn to stifle the moans by biting his lip hard enough to hurt. He watched as Greg’s head bobbed up and down, the back of his head lit up by the flashing of the giant screen. If anyone were to look behind, not that they would when Iron Man and Thor were fighting, they’d be able to see what was going on. And this only made John moan. His hands, somewhat sticky, found Greg’s hair and soon he was raking his nails over Greg’s scalp, fighting back moan after moan as Greg swallowed around his length. 

 

“Keep that up…” John hissed loud enough for Greg to hear, “and you’ll be getting desert soon!”

 

Greg moaned around John’s cock, keeping a fast pace, looking up at John his eyes lit up with desire at John’s words. He smirked around his cock and pulled back. 

 

“Oh, no.. not yet…” He fumble in the inside pocket of his jacket, taking a condom out and sliding it into John’s cock. Looking up at him with a wicked smile he sucked at it once, spitting into it and getting up, only to sit in John’s cock seconds after. It took a bit of effort to get it in completely and a lot more effort for him not to shout. Once he was impaled he put an arm around John’s neck to brace himself and leaned down to kiss him. 

 

“Do you reckon someone will catch us?” he whispered in the blond’s ear. 

 

“If we don’t make this quick….” John grunted, rocking his lips up, “There is a strong possibility, yes.” 

 

Greg rolled his hips and clenches around John’s cock. “And how do we make this quick without everyone noticing? OH GOD I just want to feel it hard and fast like last time.”    
  
“You bounce…” John grunted, shifting forward to make room for Greg’s leg behind him, “and I’ll rock.” 

 

Greg pulls back and goes down fast, the grip on John’s neck tightening. “Fuck! You know Ironman is kind of hot.”

 

“Shut up!” John growls, leaning forward and presses hard kisses to Greg’s lips. “But yeah, he is…” John rocks his hips forward faster, moaning softly into Greg’s mouth as they both grew closer to climax.

 

They quickly set a pace of bouncing and rocking, Greg rolling his hips every so often. Leaning to give John sloppy kisses.As they got closer and closer he decided to stroke his cock slowly, squeezing it.

 

Knowing they were both close, so close, John lifted his shirt a bit, allowing Greg to rub his cock against his stomach. Greg’s kilt helped cover their actions, but if anyone were to look, they would see two young boys, one sitting properly in his chair, the other straddling the first, rocking up and down in quick, choppy movements. 

 

Greg started rubbing his cock against John’s stomach. Kissing his jaw and nibbling it playfully until he knew it was too much, one last thrust and he was coming all over John’s stomach, burying his face in his partner’s neck and biting hard to keep himself from moaning.   
  
“Come for me, darling…” John whispers directly into Greg’s ear, his hands caressing Greg’s back before running down to grope his arse. Even as he asked, John felt himself crossing over the threshold, passing the point of no return. With a grunt, and a hard roll of his hips, he threw his head back against the chair and let out a hard breath from between clenched teeth as his cock pulsed deep inside Greg, filling him, and the condom, with his hot spunk.

 

Greg kisses the mark in John’s neck. “msrry…” he said with a whisper, shaky voice as he came down of his orgasmic trance.

 

“Never say sorry for that…” John mutters as he helps a shaking Greg back into his seat. As soon as he’s sure Greg is comfortable he pulls off the condom and ties the end into a knot before shoving it in his pocket to be disposed of later.

 

“Never be sorry.. ever. That was… brilliant.” 

 

Greg smiles and nods, breathless. “Fuck, it was John… I think we passed round two with flying colours”

 

“I concur.” John chuckled, finally looking up at the screen with the intent of actually paying attention. 

 

Greg watched the film for a bit, then leans to kiss John, quickly forgetting about the film again.They spent the rest of the movie snogging, finally gathering a few looks from the other patrons. As they left, hand in hand, John shuddered against the cool night air, a change from the stuffy air in the theater. It was late September, nearing the end of the fall Rugby season, and the nights were now cooling off. 

 

“Bit cool tonight… Might be nice to have a body to snuggle up against in bed.” 

 

Greg felt the cool air a bit more than the other,shuddering as they walked to the bike. “Hmmm… if only I knew a hot blond to cuddle up to…” he smirked, giving one helmet to John.

 

“Mm I’ll volunteer for the night. Just need to give me back for class on Monday.” John smirked and buckled the helmet around his chin. “My place or yours?”

  
“Mine has a bigger bed…” Greg smiled and hopped on the bike, putting the helmet on. When John got on he turned the engine on and set course to his dorm, suddenly remembering that it was a chaos in there. Not caring a bit when he felt John pressing firmly against him. 


End file.
